


Deal

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cause I have no idea how old Jeremy is, Day 4: Mirror sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Underage Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: The way the man stood pressed close, looking him in the eye. Told Jeremy he had an idea."But?" He asked, letting himself lean further into the vampires space. His heart beating erratic and his palms sweaty."But." Elijah smirked, "if I happened to find a reason. She could do nothing against it."Jeremy took a deep breath. "What exactly..."He was cut off by the vampire's lip brushing against him, gentle asking permission. Jeremy closed the space between them, probably surprising the vampire from the noise the man made.





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by SnowFlakeWrites :)

 

Jeremy sighed as he searched his room for the jeans he had planned on wearing that night. Finding a clean tank top, he slipped it on and continued his search for his pants. Not that he really wanted to get dressed. He would rather crawl into bed, his ribs hurt like hell and there was a bruise already starting to show on his side. courtesy of some assholes at school.   
  
He bit down on his lip as a spark of pain shot through him when he bent to look in his large pile of dirty clothes for the pants. But they didn't seem to be there. He stood and moved towards his hamper. The movement caused the towel around his waist to come lose and started to fall.   
  
"Shit." He muttered catching it.

  
  
"You should perhaps just pick something." An accented voice said from his door way. Jeremy jumped, wincing as he did, and turned around.   
  
"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?" He demanded clutching his towel tighter.   
  
And just how long had the creep been watching him? he thought silently.  
  
"Elijah." The man said in a calm voice.   
  
"You're aunt invited me for dinner. But it seems she is running late as she isn't home yet."   
  
"And you just came in uninvited?"    
  
The man smiled. "I was invited I assure you."   
  
Jeremy swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat, because there was something about this man that told him to be care. Then the name clicked.

"Shit." He cursed, looking at the man in a new light, "You're the vampire. The one Elena keeps whispering about to her friends."   
  
Fear filled him, because if he was right, this man could kill him in a blink of an eye.  
  
"I was told you knew nothing about what was going on." The vampire said, moving away from to door and towards Jeremy.   
  
His breath caught.

  
  
"I...I... figured it out. She doesn't know." He stuttered.   
  
The man hummed and moved around him, circling.   
  
Jeremy felt like prey and didn't like it. He spun around, not wanting the vampire out of his sight.

  
  
"What do you want with Jenna?" He asked in a confident voice.   
  
The vampire stopped moving and smiled. It wasn't scary. Instead it seemed almost friendly.   
  
"I want nothing from your Aunt. I'm simply using her to keep your sister in line."   
  
"What do you need her for?" he asked because no matter how many conversations he over heard he never could get the whole picture about what was going on.   
  
"I need her help with my brother." The vampire moved and sat on the edge of  his bed. Causing Jeremy to get annoyed. This was his space and he hadn't told the vampire to come in his room nor had he invited him to sit comfortably on his bed, while they talk about how he was using one member of his family against another.   
  
He must have glared because the vampire raised his brow. 

  
Instead of saying what he wanted, he turned his back to the man, heart hammering in his chest and grabbed the first pair of pants he could find.   
  
When he turned back around he saw the man's face had changed, the darker eyes and vains clear. He gulped not sure he liked the look.

  
"Do you have to use Jenna?" He asked hoping to bring the man back to himself. It worked the black vains receded and the man looked at him, a calculating look on his face.

"It's you or her." He said as if it was a simple thing, and not like he was threatening him.

  
"What..." He cleared his suddenly dry throat, "What would you need from me." Because he knew he would do anything to protect his aunt.   
  
The man smiled and stood up. Moving to stand in front of him. Jeremy's thin shirt did nothing to stop the feel of the soft material of the man's suit against his chest.  
  
Jeremy felt his breath hitch and tried to ignore the feeling growing in his abdomen.   
  
"Well, " Elijah said drawing out the word, "You know more than your sister believes that gives me the advantage of using that information against her. However, I have a valid reason for visiting you Aunt. I do not have one for you."   
  
The way the man stood pressed close, looking him in the eye. Told Jeremy he had an idea.   
  
"But?" He asked, letting himself lean further into the vampires space. His heart beating erratic and his palms sweaty.   
  
"But." Elijah smirked, "if I happened to find a reason. She could do nothing against it."   
  
Jeremy took a deep breath. "What exactly..."   
  
He was cut off by the vampire's lip brushing against him, gentle asking permission. Jeremy closed the space between them, probably surprising the vampire from the noise the man made.   
  
He let himself get lost in the kiss, forgetting this man was vampire and that he was doing this to use him against his sister. That was until his phone beeped. Then reality hit him and he pulled away. Blushing as he reached around the vampire to grab his phone off his bed.

  
  
"It's Jenna." He coughed clearing his throat. "She's running late. Asked me to put the casserole in the oven."   
  
"I'll do it." The vampire said and then vanished.   
  
Jeremy let out a breath and dropped onto his bed.   
  
Holy shit, was he really going to do this? And fuck could the vampire kiss.   
  
Then he pushed off his bed and went into his bathroom, pajama pants still in his hand. He figured they would work for the night. His aunt wouldn't care.   
  


He lifted his shirt to check on his ribs. The bruising was getting darker and he prayed nothing inside was damaged.   
  
"You're hurt." Elijah said suddenly kneeling next to him.   
  
Jeremy jumped. "You enjoy sneaking up on people don't you."   
  
The vampire gave him a smirk and ran his hand along Jeremy's ribs. Then he pressed. Jeremy hissed and tried to pull away but the vampire's arm shot out and grasped his hip holding him in place.   
  
"My plans for the night, will not be pleasant if you are injured." The man said looking up at him.   
  
A wave of lust ran through him at the thought of what the man had planned. Then he wanted to yell at himself because he should not be turned on right now.   
  
"What exactly are you plans?" He asked as the vampire removed his shirt, because fuck it he was curious.   
  
Elijah gave him heated look, and Jeremy forgot how to breath, "I was thinking  of seeing how far you have gone and then making sure to leave you marked, just enough for your sister to see and understand."   
  


Jeremy gulped.   
  
"Marked?" He asked.

Elijah stood up and wrapped a hand around Jeremy's throat, it was gentle and the man's thumb stroked the side of his neck, and Jeremy felt himself leaning giving the man a better access to his neck.  
The vampire sucked in a breath, "I will bite you."   
  
Jeremy shivered.  
  
"But first. We must do something about these ribs." Elijah said letting him go.   
  
"How?" He asked, leaning against his counter, because his knees were shaking and he didn't want the vampire to see.   
  


"Blood." The vampire said, sticking his finger in his mouth. When he removed it, there was a cut and small build up of blood. The vampire moved to stand in front of him, offering him the bloody finger.  
  
"Wait," Jeremy said trying to back up but blocked by the counter. "won't that change me?" 

"This small amount, will heal your ribs and nothing else." Elijah pushed against his body and then pressed the tip of his finger against Jeremy's closed mouth.   
  
"I assure you. I want you human, and mark-able." was whispered in his ear.   
  
Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth and prayed that what Elena had said about Elijah's honor was true. He tried to ignore the copper taste as he swallowed.   
  


"Now, " Elijah said, causing him to open his eyes. "You obviously find men attractive," Jeremy blushed, "But have you ever been with one."   
  
Jeremy nodded.   
  
The vampire smiled. "Good."   
  
"Do you have lube?" And fuck if Jeremy's cock didn't twitch at that. He nodded and turned to grab it from the drawer next to the bathroom counter.   
  
Before he could turn back around the vampire's hand wrapped around, making him drop the small bottle on to the counter top. Then Elijah's 's body pressed against him, pushing him against the counter.  
  
"Stay." The man command as he moved back a little.   
  


He told himself not to, but he felt his eyes go to the mirror and he watched as Elijah removed his jacket and slowly rolled up his sleeves, His eyes meeting Jeremy through the mirror. He smirked and then moved closer, his hands finding Jeremy's hips. The grip was strong and Jeremy had a flash of hand print bruises being left behind when this was over.   
  
Which was probably the point.   
  
Then Elijah's long fingers slide under the pants and pulled them down. Letting them fall to the floor. Jeremy felt his pulse quicken and cursed the fact they were in the bathroom and not his bedroom. 

He moaned as Elijah's legs slide in between his and gently forced him to spread his legs wider.   
  
He blushed as watched Elijah take the small bottle of lube and coat his hand. He wanted to question just how they were going to do this but his mouth had forgotten how to work.   
  
Elijah kept his eyes locked on him in the mirror and as he leaned back over him and wrapped his hand around Jeremy's cock. Jeremy moaned and closed his eyes.   
  


"Don't." The vampire said.   
  
Jeremy forced himself to open his eyes.   
  
"Good." Elijah whispered.   
  
Jeremy saw his own face turn red from the praise and wanted to look away but didn't. It was strange and erotic watching as Elijah as the man's hand stroked and massaged him. And that's what it felt like, when the man used his thumb and ran it lower, along his balls and then back up. It had been a soft touch, too soft, almost maddening because it felt good but it wasn't enough.   
  
Jeremy cursed and his arms shock as they held him up.   
  
Or course just as he was really getting into the vampire let go and slowly ran his hands along Jeremy's inner thighs and then out towards his ass. When a single finger brushed against him, he closed his eyes. Not wanting to see his own face when the finger entered him.   
  


"Jeremy." It was a demand and Jeremy felt himself cave. Just as he opened his eyes, the finger pressed into him. He's brain wasn't sure how to process it, pleasure or pain. 

"Fuck." He cursed. His eyes again finding Elijah's.   
  
The vampire smiled at him, "You're doing great." His stomach clenched at that words.

When the finger started to move in and out easier, Jeremy cursed whoever built his bathroom, because the angle he was at, gave him nothing to roll his hips against. He was left rolling them against the air desperately wanting something in font of him.   
  
When one finger became two, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from begging Elijah to take him in hand again. But when the third finger was added, stretching him more then he had been in a while it was to much. 

"Elijah" He whimpered. "Yes," The vampire asked, meeting his gaze in the mirror, his shirt rumpled and just a hint of sweat along his brow.   
  
"More please." Jeremy begged avoiding looking at himself in the mirror.   
  
He heard the man make a soft sound, something like a growl, but instead of giving Jeremy more. The vampires fingers vanished. Jeremy whimpered and looked at Elijah in the mirror.   
  
The man met his eye and then moving slowing he laid himself over Jeremy's back. Bring his chest flat against him, the added weight, his arms shook, but held. Then Elijah's took Jeremy's chin in his hand keeping Jeremy facing forward. Where the reflection showed Elijah's other hand disappearing between their bodies. He whimpered and then moaned when he felt something press against him. 

His eyes started to close on their own as Elijah started to press into him.    
  
The hand on his chin tightened," Open them."   
  
He did and he watched both of them as the vampire slowly sank deeper into him, which caused the vampire's face to change again. This time instead of making him nervous it caused lust to run through him and in rush he took his hand off the counter and grabbed Elijah pulling him in for a frantic kiss.   
  
They both moaned. 

"Beautiful." Elijah whispered, and Jeremy almost came from the mix of pleasure and from the way the vampire looked at him.   
  
Then vampire thankfully stopped moving for a few seconds to let him adjusted. But then Elijah broke the kiss and forced Jeremy's face back towards the mirror and Jeremy watched as Elijah thrust into him.   
  
He looked wreaked even to his own eyes, hair messy. face flashed, pupils huge, and with each thrust of the vampires hips he had to fight against closing his eyes.   
  
His body felt like a live wire and it felt fantastic. He moaned and pushed against Elijah urging the vampire to push harder and move faster.   
  
He was so close and knew just a little more and he would be pushed over the edge. Giving into the need to finish. he took a hand off the counter and tried to reach down, but Elijah was faster. A hand wrapped around his wrist pulling it away.   
  
"Allow me."

  
"Fuck." He cursed as the words sent a wave of desire though him. He pulled his hand back to the counter and cried out when Elijah took his cock in hand. Then Elijah's mouth was on his neck, he hadn't even seen the vampire move. It wasn't a bite, not at first. It was a nip and then teasing. A soft wet tongue licking at the sensitive flesh, causing Jeremy to moan loudly.   
  
Then a sharp pain, which to his embarrassment caused him to come.   
  
His knees buckled and he felt Elijah wrapped his arm around him keeping him on his feet. He could feel the vampire still thrusting into him as well as feeding from his neck. It caused his head to feel fuzzy and his body to sway.   
  
He wasn't aware of the vampire reaching his own end, until he felt the vampire come inside him, he let out a low moan. Because even with his hazy mind he found he liked the feeling.   
  
When Elijah released his neck, the vampire licked the wound a few times and Jeremy suddenly felt exhausted. He let the vampires arm take his weight and rested his head on the cool counter beneath him.   
  
He would just stay here until his breathing was normal and his weak legs could hold him.   
  
Elijah kept one arm around him as he pulled out of him, causing Jeremy to whine. Then he gently used Jeremy's towel to clean them both.    
  


He blushed a little as he felt the vampire pull his pants back up.  
  
"Do you need help standing?"  
  
Jeremy snorted against the counter and pushed off. His legs were shaking but they held. "I'm okay."

 

"Good because your aunt just pulled in." The vampire shot him a smirk and then disappeared.   
  
Leaving Jeremy with the realization that he know had to go have dinner with his Aunt and the vampire. He knew his ass was going to be unhappy sitting at the table and he had a huge bruise on his neck. He groaned no way he was going to be able to act normal.

  
As he walked out of the bathroom, his reflection in the mirror stopped him, because he could see bruising on his hips already starting to show. Yep, the vampire kept his word about marking him.

 


End file.
